


Bigger Than My Body

by Sidders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honestly they need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s worse when Malia’s around. At first Tracy thought it was residual anger from their encounter in the police station, her claws digging into her palms and eyes shining gold whenever the coyote would try to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than My Body

She’s been training with Scott, learning how to control herself. Breathing exercises, finding something that calms her down when she gets angry.

It’s hard with two parts of her that seem to fight each other. The wolf listens to Scott, recognises him as her alpha, but the kanima is impatient, makes her snap, makes her wonder why exactly she needs to control herself anyway.

It’s worse when Malia’s around. At first Tracy thought it was residual anger from their encounter in the police station, her claws digging into her palms and eyes shining gold whenever the coyote would try to join in.

But when she tells Scott, mentions the fluttering in her stomach and her heart working double time, he laughs. And it’s a long, embarrassing conversation about how they don’t always start to turn when angry, but when overly excited, and both of them leave with red cheeks, vowing to never speak of it again.

Tracy doesn’t know if Scott tells Malia, or if the girl works it out or just still feels bad for not being able to save her, but she’s always there. She walks with Tracy to class and offers to help with her training because she didn’t go through it that long ago and, “Scott’s great, but he’s been in control too long to really get it.” and Tracy makes the mistake of accepting the offer and that’s how they end up in Malia’s house.

And that’s when Tracy realises that Malia definitely knows something is up, because that’s when Malia kisses her. It’s also when Tracy rips several holes in Malia’s shirt, because she has to hold on to something and she still hasn’t worked out how to keep her claws in.

“This isn’t exactly what I thought you meant when you invited me over for training,” Tracy says, as if she minds, because it’s been five minutes and they’re still kissing. Malia’s shirt is ruined, as are Tracy’s jeans and Malia’s sofa from where she’s tried grabbing on to anything else.

“It’s a great way of learning control,” Malia says, and blunt as ever hops onto Tracy’s lap and guides her still-clawed hands so that they’re resting on Malia’s hips.

“How, exactly?” Tracy asks. Her eyes - brighter than ever - are fixated on a spot on Malia’s neck where she can practically see the blood rushing and she can feel fangs digging into her bottom lip..

“You don’t want to hurt me, right?” Tracy shakes her head. “Then don’t,” she says, as if it’s that simple.

But she tries. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and counts to ten, and it’s hard because all she can smell is Malia, but then she thinks about how she really doesn’t want to hurt her, because since she came back Malia has tried to help more than anyone, and eventually she feels her claws retract and her teeth get considerably less sharp. When she opens her eyes, Malia is grinning smugly.

“Told you I’d be better at this than Scott,” she says, and all Tracy can do is laugh.


End file.
